Another Chapter in My Book
by Sunny-Sanity
Summary: Its just another chapter in my book of things I have accumulated right?This is going along with the Geass anime/manga but with my personal little tweaks.Yes you will recognize some of the scenes. Done from C.C.'s POV mainly. Rated M for future steamy content. Pairings undecided as of now.


(Author's note: Hey, guys this is Sunny-Sanity and this is my first fan fiction in a long time, I deleted all my old ones recently to start anew.I'm not sure where exactly it is going to go or for how long so give me some time to update and I promise to try my best. Yes, I am incorporating scenes from the actually anime/manga with little tweaks here and there. Mainly is done from C.C.'s pov I wanted a Geass fic that was devoted to her mind frame since she seems so mysterious throughout the series. Might take a Euphemia spin when she appears as well. Hope you enjoy~)  
The First Chapter: Part One

Flames, flames were everywhere around her and she could not do a thing. Bound to a wooden stake by the villagers for being a _"Witch",_ there was no escape. She had wanted to be dead for some time now but these people; they would not be the ones to kill her. If it was her choice she would have been dead long ago, this world was just far too cruel. All the poor girl ever wanted, was to be loved was it too much to ask for? Yes, yes it was because my wanting to be loved she had received a _"gift"_ of immortality from her predecessor. She had been cursed with _"The Code"_ and must deal with it until she bestowed it upon someone else .The flames began to creep up to her feet, the heat making her antsy with anticipation for it to kill her already .

It reminded her of the crucifying of Christ himself, minus the nails through his feet and hands and instead replaced with rope. She inwardly sighed seeing the faces of the town's people the clearest emotions she could pin on their faces were fear and anger; Fear that something as dreadful as her could exist, fear that she would taint the church and all the people. Fear that she had corrupted the people's children and that they would be a part of the never-ending witchery. Anger directed at her for walking through their town. She had not even been in the place for a week when she was caught in this witch trial. It was sheer coincidence that the moment she entered the town all the crops withered, the wells dried, animals were massacred and children had become deathly ill. None of this was her fault, but of course, there was no reason to try negotiation with them. She knew anything she would have said just would have made things much worse. The people needed a scapegoat; someone to blame for this attack against humankind and so this was her role to play , after all she was immortal.

A flame caught on her clothes and quickly it all started to become alive. People began cheering in the crowd _"Burn witch burn!" "This is for our town your curse dispelled at last!"_

"_Our children will finally be saved!"_ She then grit her teeth as the flames further engulfed her body, the crowd began to get more rowdy. Pejoratives spewed out at her in mass numbers. She was starting to adapt to such extreme hatred for her existence. This was not the first time after all; she had been murdered quite a few times in a diversity of countries. Her normally green hair was singed either black or just gone. She had been trying her best not to cry or scream, but there was only so long someone could hold back these emotions. Her golden eyes spilling with the transient liquid, just because she had been killed multiple times did not mean it did not hurt her like fuck! Finally, she uttered a scream of _"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"_ to the satisfaction of the audience. She closed her eyes knowing that this was her final moment in this town, that this death was imminent. Her last breath was jagged and sharp as if a flute being played at its highest pitch. _"She's dead guys, go home shows over"_ commented one villagers whilst another was on her knees screaming _"Thank god the horrible witch is gone everything will go back to as it was!"_ Not one of them, not even the children were sad over this sacrifice, if anything many were annoyed that it ended so quickly they wanted to see her in agony. Just as they had been since she had arrived. Of course the towns people did not know how sadly mistaken they were. Of course, they did not know it was not the girls fault. Thus, this was just to be another chapter in history and in her memory of the cruelty of the world.  
_(Thousands of year's later 2010 A.T.B Japan)_

Golden eyes fluttered open she hated reliving her memories especially the ones where she dies, C.C. sighed to herself, ensnared in a trap yet again to lead to her death _again. _She was in a capsule being transported somewhere, somewhere she didn't know probably to be poked and prodded then killed or whatever the people wanted. In all honesty she wished she was at a Pizza hut right now scarfing down a nice cheesy slice , but instead she was here, why couldn't people leave her alone and let her find the one to make a contract with and end her life now. She was tired of accumulating these experiences they meant nothing to her. People have not changed they still hurt one another; the only thing that has changed is the food and the technology. They still engage in pointless war slaughtering one another in God's name, you think they would have learned by now. _"People are so foolish,"_ she murmured aloud. A sudden crash happened and movement had stopped. Her restraints clanged as if mimicking her frustration of being stuck in one spot. It was then she came to the realization that there was a familiar presence in the vicinity. _"It's you",_ she whispered to herself in amazement her green bangs framing her face. She then felt movement again and was back to being transported.

"_Hello, hey I'm back here!"_ the boy sighed heavily and checked his cell signal, _"Shit no reception..."_ he did not intend to get stuck in this truck. He had decided to help the truck that he and Rivalz barely avoided. Worried over the safety of the trucks occupants he rushed over and peered down in the hatch. As he went to ask if everyone was all right, the truck lurched forward and made him topple inside. It was just his luck that when he tried to be chivalrous that he would get caught in this mess. In addition, before he even checked on the driver he had some weird hallucination. Great he was _stuck "I'll just have to wait this out, wherever they stop next I'll climb out and make a run for it"_


End file.
